Tale of two outsiders
by Diresituation
Summary: What if Kushina wasn't the only one to arrive at Konoha that day. What if an old war buddy asked the Sandaime to take in his son as well, now follow along as the two outsiders become some of the strongest ninja in the history of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go people I thought of this idea while thinking of a "what if" moment and I thought hey it might be cool to do something off of it. So yeah this is going to be it and I hope you guys like it, though this is going to based off the timeline of when Kushina shows up in Konoha and after that it's going to be non-cannon from there on out other than Kushina's kidnapping and you'll just have to wait and see how I do it. Beyond that I also plan on giving Naruto a Kekkei Genkai and you'll have to wait and see what I give him. Disclaimer I don't own, work, or sell anything having to do with Naruto.**

**Arrival at Konohagakure no Sato**

It was a bright afternoon in the village on Konohagakure no Sato as the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was reading a letter he got from an old friend he made during the last war he was in and it wasn't good news.

_*Zeref Theme*_

_Dear Hiruzen,_

_I'm sorry my friend but my time has come along with my wife Mariya-chan, it's really a shame that you and I never got to that sparing match that we wanted to have. Though I have one last request from one friend to another, and that is you take in our son Naruto who should be around the same age as the children at the academy. Though don't worry you don't have to teach him about the basics on chakra or anything Naruto already knows that stuff after all the reading he did. Also I heard about the whole thing with the Uzumaki heiress going to Konoha and she might be in need of a friend so that's another reason for you to help us out seeing as you owe me one for saving your ass in the war. This is it my old friend I'll be waiting for you so we can have our little match before we cross the gate._

_Your friend,  
Vincent Hitsugaya_

_*song end*_

When the professor of Shinobi got done reading his friends letter he felt a small warm tear sliding down his right cheek and summoned an Anbu.

"You called me Hokage-sama" the Anbu said.

"Yes Viper I think it's time for the Uzumaki to come to us seeing as Mito-sama is getting older. Though when you are out I want you to stop off in a small village northeast of Uzushiogakure and pick up another child named Naruto Hitsugaya" the Sandaime said.

"I understand the girl, but why the boy" Viper asked?

"He is the son of an old friend of mine named Vincent Hitsugaya" the Sandaime said.

With a nod the Anbu vanished from sight as the three students of the Sandaime Hokage walked through the door and spotted their former sensei looking out at the village.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you seem upset what's up" Jiraiya asked?

"One of my oldest friends died and has entrusted me with the responsibility of getting his son here" the Sandaime said.

"Who was this friend of yours sensei" Orochimaru asked?

"His name was Vincent Hitsugaya, I met him on the battlefield and we became friends after words. What I didn't know was that he was dying so soon, I could've done something for the man and his wife" the Sandaime said.

"Wait you mean that Vincent Hitsugaya was the one who saved your ass during the war" Tsunade asked?

"Yes and now I must get down to work or else my wife is going to kick my ass for coming home late AGAIN" the Sandaime said.

The three Sannin left the room and walked away from one another going back to their own places to do whatever they planned on doing. Leaving the Sandaime to burst out in anime tears as he couldn't understand that all he had to do was use the **Kage Bunshin **to make his clones do all the work for him.

(Small village)

"Anbu-san why are we here again" a young maroon redhead asked?

"Well Kushina-san we are here to pick up another person that Hokage-sama requested" Viper said.

They then spotted a boy with short blue hair, and blue/green eyes walking into a house. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt showing off is muscles that he developed, baggy crimson red pants, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. This boy is Naruto Hitsugaya turned orphan just a few days ago.

"Excuse me young man do you know where I can find Naruto Hitsugaya" Viper asked?

"You're looking at him Anbu-san, chibi-chan" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-san I think you know why I am here then" Viper asked?

"Yes you are here to take me to Konohagakure no Sato under the request of your Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-san, I do hope you have everything you need" Viper said.

"Indeed I do, though if you don't mind I have to grab one more thing and then I'll be ready" Naruto said.

"Hey blue head did you call me a chibi earlier" Kushina asked?

"Yes indeed I did, because you never introduced yourself" Naruto said.

"Fine then my name is Kushina Uzumaki, you got that" Kushina said.

"An Uzumaki you say, I heard that your clan was quite feared in the ways of Fuinjutsu I look forward to see how far you go Kushina-chan" Naruto said.

Naruto walked away for a few moments and then reappeared with a sheathed sword wrapped around his back, with a bag slung over his back full of sealing scrolls that held all his cloths and jutsu.

"That's a very nice sword you got there young Naruto-san" Viper said.

Naruto nodded and unsheathed the sword and it was revealed to be a long sword with a gold hilt with a red jewel in the middle of the hilt. (A/N: think the Falchion that Marth uses in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.)

With a nod again from Naruto he sheathed his blade and walked away from the home he lived in for the past eight years. The three people where making their way past a small fox hole, when Kushina decided to get to know the boy she was walking next to.

"So Naruto-kun, what was your life like back at that little village" Kushina asked?

"Well it was a small port town with tons of elder ninja that gave up the life of killing and wanted something different" Naruto said.

"What did your parents do for a living" Kushina asked?

"My father was a weapons dealer for traveling ninja, and my mother was a farmer. Though I could tell that they have been ninja because of all the training they gave me so I could protect myself" Naruto said.

"That's really cool, my parents both gave up being ninja after I was born so they could focus on training me" Kushina said.

"Well what about you Anbu-san, what was your childhood like" Naruto asked?

"My father was an Anbu just like me, but he joined at age ten and I joined when I was fifteen. My mother was a Jounin who is now retired like my father retired the mask I am now wearing and they also trained me when I was younger" Viper said.

"So Kushina-chan do you know your elemental nature" Naruto asked?

"Yes I have water and lightning, what about you Naruto-kun" Kushina asked?

"I have three actually and they are fire, earth, and water" Naruto said.

"That's really rare to have, not even most veteran ninja have three elemental natures" Viper said.

The three continued to walk as they reached the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato and spotted the Sandaime Hokage waiting for them with his best poker face on as he waited for one of his best Anbu to show with his two new villagers. When he spotted Naruto he was shocked as he had his mother's hair and eyes while he had his father's facial features except his nose that he got from his mother.

"Thank you Viper, you can retire for the day" the Sandaime said.

"Very well then Hokage-sama I shall see you soon" Viper said.

"Welcome young ones, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi it's a pleasure to meet you" the Sandaime said.

"Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Kushina Uzumaki it's nice to meet you" Kushina said.

"My name is Naruto Hitsugaya, it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said.

"Well then let's go inside, and I'll set you two up with a new home" the Sandaime said.

The three walked inside Konohagakure no Sato as the two children walked around they noticed that the villagers began to give them harsh glares causing the two to tense as they continued to walk into the office of the Sandaime Hokage. When they noticed the three Sannin waiting for their sensei.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you three, but why are you three here" the Sandaime asked?

"Well Sarutobi-sensei, we wanted to meet two of the newest members of Konohagakure no Sato" Jiraiya said.

"I wanted to meet the person who is the same clan as my grandmother" Tsunade said.

"These two just dragged me along for some reason" Orochimaru said.

"Well you three seeing as you are some of the best of the best I'll let you three look at our newest family members" the Sandaime said.

"So Sarutobi-sensei, what is your plans for these two" Jiraiya asked?

"Well I plan on putting them in the academy and have them learn and then let them focus on their ninja skill and ability" the Sandaime said.

"That sounds like a good idea, though I hate to see what happens after that" Tsunade said.

"Excuse me, but I hope you four haven't forgot about the two of us" Naruto asked?

The four looked at the two children looking at each other with a look of disappointment on their faces. They looked back at the others and gave them a small board look that was saying hurry up people we have things to do.

"Right about that, I'll have Tsunade walk the two of you to your new homes" the Sandaime said.

With that the three walked out the door and began to make their way to their to Kushina's apartment that was next to the market district. When they walked in and saw it was a nice place with it fully furnished with some nice couches, a nice kitchen, and a bed room that housed a queen sized bed with dark purple blankets and room darkening shades.

"Well kid I hope you like it, Sarutobi-sensei had a feeling you'd like it" Tsunade said.

"Yes this place is very nice, I love it and I can't wait to have friends over" Kushina said.

"Come on kid I have to take you to your place" Tsunade said.

Naruto gave Kushina a small smile and walked out with Tsunade leaving Kushina blushing at the smile Naruto gave her. Meanwhile Tsunade and Naruto made their way to Naruto's place and when they reached it they entered.

Naruto's apartment was also nice for someone as Naruto had a very nice couch, a nice kitchen, and a bedroom that housed a queen sized bed with aqua blue blankets and room darkening shades.

"Alright kid Sarutobi-sensei wants you and Kushina to meet him at the tower bright and early the next day" Tsunade said.

"Sure thing, I'll make a mental note for that" Naruto said.

Tsunade left Naruto's apartment leaving the blue haired boy to drop his stuff and let the floodgates open as warm tears finally flew down his cheek thinking about his parents and the final smile his mother gave him before her eyes closed permanently for the rest of her life and her final words to him as well.

"_Live strong my little boy, find someone that you love with all your heart like I did with your father and never let her go even for a second. I also don't want you meeting your father and I for a long time for if you do I'll never let you hear the end of it. Now then my son know that your father and I love you both so much and nothing else will change that fact even in death" Liliana said._

After shaking his head for a moment he grabbed all his stuff and began to put them away. Naruto unsealed a trunk and did a few hand signs that unlocked it, as he brought out a holder for his sword. After placing his sword there he began to place his Ninjutsu scrolls away along with his family's Kenjutsu scroll and sealed up the trunk so no one other than him would ever get inside it and know what it held inside.

"_Today has been a crazy day, now all I want to just lay down and sleep the rest of the day away" Naruto thought._

(Sandaime Office)

"So what do you three think of those two children" the Sandaime asked?

"They seem to be alright to me, though I would have to wait and see how far our future Jinchuriki will go" Orochimaru said.

"I would like to see how far that blue haired boy goes, with what I sensed from him he has very powerful chakra just waiting inside" Jiraiya said.

"If I know Vincent Hitsugaya, then he made his son do on purpose so no one would think he wall that strong in the first place" the Sandaime said.

"I could see that, though what I want to know is how they feel about all this" Tsunade said.

"I think that'll be a question that'll always remain unanswered until they are ready" the Sandaime said.

"Did you get everything ready for their entrance in the academy" Orochimaru asked?

"Yes indeed I did, though if I remember correctly Jiraiya-kun, you had your eyes on the Namikaze boy" the Sandaime said.

"Yes he has to be the one that the great elder toad spoke of, add to the fact that he has almost unlimited potential inside of him I think once he graduates I'll take him as my apprentice and teach him everything I know" Jiraiya said.

"Great just what we need ANOTHER super pervert, I can hardly contain myself" Orochimaru joked.

"I didn't mean that, but if he does take that from me also it's another win I have to say. I could just see it now, going on research gathering together and him looking at the best girls the world has to see and I will be right there with him" Jiraiya said.

"_Sometimes I wonder what I even see in that pervert" Tsunade thought._

"Enough of this Jiraiya-kun, we have to look at it this way if those three children Naruto Hitsugaya, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze are trained correctly they could be the most strongest ninja in the next generation" the Sandaime said.

"True but that doesn't mean that it will happen, I bet in the future that some Jounin will want two out of the three and a member from a clan" Tsunade said.

If only Tsunade knew what her words would bring when it was time for the children to become full time ninja.

"I'm sorry to say Jiraiya-kun, but I'm going to have you take Minato-kun AFTER he becomes a Chuunin" the Sandaime said.

"Why Sarutobi-sensei, why can't I train the Namikaze solo" Jiraiya asked?

"Easy if he becomes your apprentice you and him will have to leave the village and I can't have that until he is ready for it" the Sandaime said.

"Sarutobi-sensei, don't you think it's a bit too early for something like this" Tsunade asked?

"I agree Tsunade-chan, this is not the time" the Sandaime said.

(Next Day)

Naruto opened his blue/green eyes as a small amount of sunshine hit his face as he got up and walked to the shower and took a quick shower, and brushed his teeth. When he exited his room he was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, dark blue long pants, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. Along with all that he strapped his sword on his back and looked at his room one last time as he walked to the front door and opened it just as Tsunade was about to knock.

"Well kid I must say you work really fast" Tsunade said.

"I'm just that awesome, though if you don't mind my asking why isn't Kushina-chan with you" Naruto asked?

"Well we are going to get the redhead on our way so get ready, I hate being somebody's babysitter" Tsunade said.

"Trust me I don't like this anymore than you do, if I had to guess this is just your leaders methods of making sure both Kushina-chan and I are getting there safe" Naruto said.

There was no more talk as Tsunade and Naruto made their way to Kushina's apartment and spotted the redhead tossing away some trash from the day before and Tsunade whistled to her to get her attention.

Kushina turned around and spotted Tsunade and Naruto waiting for her and blushed at what Naruto was wearing. Though if you looked close enough you could see a small blush on Naruto's face as he was looking at Kushina's appearance. Said redhead was wearing a short sleeved dark purple shirt, black long pants, and black ninja sandals and strapped to her back was a katana sheathed in a dark blue sheathe that had an Uzumaki swirl in the middle.

"Well then you two let's get this show on the road I have a mission in a few hours and I'd like to get some sleep" Tsunade said.

"I agree though, if you'd like I could always carry Kushina-chan on my back and I can run the rest of the way" Naruto said.

"As much as I would love to see that happen I highly doubt Kushina-chan would like it at all" Tsunade said.

"Yeah what Tsunade-sama said, now hurry up or we're going to be late" Kushina said.

When the three arrived Tsunade left the two as they walked inside to being their vey first day of school. Then a teacher walked up to them and brought them to their classroom and sent them in and boy did it go well.

"Alright class these are our newest classmates now would you two like to say anything" the teacher said.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm going to be the first female Hokage ever" Kushina said.

"You become Hokage yeah right"

"I doubt you even know how to use that sword on your back"

"Come on hurry up redhead I have better things to do then listen to you"

"My name is Naruto Hitsugaya, it's a pleasure to meet you all and I'm going to be either a better Anbu then my father or I'll become Hokage" Naruto said.

"Great we have another moron that wants to become Hokage this is just rich"

"You to look so damn weak I can beat you with just one finger"

"You have to be the sorriest excuse for a ninja I have ever seen"

After the teacher calmed everyone down Naruto and Kushina walked to two open seats right next to each other and sat down.

**There we go people I have got to say I like this one so now on to further things and beyond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people sorry for taking so long on the update on this one, though don't worry I'll begin the long stream of updates fairly soon so those of you wanting you favorite things updated then you won't have to wait any longer. Though I'm sorry that I really didn't give the age for Naruto and Kushina because I had no flipping idea when Kushina joined Konohagakure no Sato in the anime, so for anyone wanting to know their age Naruto is six years old and Kushina is also six years old at the end of chapter one. It really bugged me when I went back a few times and read it and I found out that the ages weren't in there and I do have plans for the Genin team and their sensei.**

**Years past, New Jinchuriki, and Fights**

Four years later

Many things changed during the time Naruto and Kushina found their way into the walls of Konohagakure no Sato and they even gained the name Two Outsiders. The two children took this name for all there worth as Naruto and Kushina even fought older students that thought they were hot stuff and they could take on two children because they weren't from the village and they should make the two children in their place.

Though not all the people happened to be massive jerks as Naruto and Kushina made a couple friends like Mikoto Uchiha the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, she was a nice person who didn't act like all the others in her clan who thought that with their eyes they were unstoppable. Mikoto and Kushina gained something that could be called a rivalry when it came to the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Even when she activated her **Sharingan **she still trained and was strong as the next person who befriended the Two Outsiders.

The next person to befriend Kushina and Naruto was Minato Namikaze a boy many people of the village proclaimed a child genius, though all the praise didn't affect his personality as he was a kind hearted young boy who enjoyed being around people. All the praise that didn't change him shocked Naruto as he thought Minato would change into a blond emo with a complex that he was a god or something.

The next two people who befriended Naruto and Kushina were Hiashi Hyuga and his twin brother Hizashi Hyuga. The two Hyuga brothers really enjoyed hanging out with either Naruto or Kushina so they didn't have to follow the Hyuga Clan rules so they could be regular children for once in their lives. Though it seemed like Hiashi and Minato had formed a rivalry about outdoing the other when it came to tests and Taijutsu. Naruto and Hizashi had a respect for their strength and skill when it came to certain things.

In their second year Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka befriended Naruto and Kushina. Shikaku was a lazy genius and he and Naruto would play shogi from time to time with either a tie or Shikaku winning though Naruto really didn't mind he enjoyed the challenge. Choza was a nice boy hanging around with Shikaku and Inoichi from their childhood, though he drifted towards Kushina, Hiashi, and Mikoto as they would ask him many things about himself and he enjoyed their company. Inoichi was the man in between all the rivalries between Kushina and Mikoto, and Minato and Hiashi. Though he would hand out with Naruto, Kushina, Hizashi, Shikaku, Choza, and Mikoto.

Naruto and Kushina also grew closer to one another to the point where all their friends teased the two about being boyfriend and girlfriend causing the two to look away with a crimson blush while eyeing the other out of their right eye. This would usually cause their friends to laugh at the two until Naruto and Kushina struck back and asked about their love lives. It was no secret to almost all the children in the group that Mikoto had a crush on Minato, though the blond was so dense that someone would have to spell it out in big bold letters. It didn't help that Minato complimented Mikoto about things and then wonder why she was blushing. It made the group laugh for being a genius Minato couldn't understand the feelings of a female.

They would also tease Hiashi as he was engaged to his friend Hikari Hyuga to be his future wife and they could tell that the two fell for each other the moment they saw each other. Hizashi was just as bad when he fell in love with a main branch member called Rika Hyuga and just like his brother it was love at first sight for both of them as well. So it also didn't help that Naruto and Kushina did indeed have feelings for one another but didn't want to think about it very much at the moment. It was the end of another day at the academy and all the children filed out as an Anbu with a Viper mask walked forward and this caused Kushina and Naruto to cock an eyebrow.

"What can we help you with Anbu-san" Naruto asked?

Naruto was wearing black pants, a dark purple sleeveless muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. His short blue hair now reached down to his mid back making it sometimes hard for females to resist fawning over him. His sword was back at his apartment for today as he wanted to keep it at home so people wouldn't eye it.

"Yes I have come for the young Uzumaki girl" Viper said.

Kushina was wearing brown cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black ninja sandals, and her katana strapped to her back. Her maroon hair now reached down to her lower back and whenever someone pissed her off her hair made nine tails making many wet themselves. Seeing that the Anbu wanted her Kushina went wide eye because this was the first time since she entered the village that an Anbu wanted her.

"Why do I have to come with you" Kushina asked?

"The Sandaime Hokage needs you for something" Viper said.

"_So it's time huh, I knew that massive amount of evil chakra wasn't just to scare off any would be sensors" Naruto thought._

Naruto's sensor ability was really something he was most likely one of the best in the village if not better than the Sandaime Hokage. The moment the young blue haired boy entered the village he sensed the malice like chakra. It didn't help that sometimes it would flicker in the air sometimes in the night like trying to escape from whatever was holding it in.

Kushina looked at her first and best friend and noticed his former open hands now formed a fist causing blood to leak from them. Naruto's blue/green eyes showed anger like never before, he knew what was going to happen to Kushina and knew it wasn't going to be happy at all for his friend as she would be an even bigger outcast in the village for having this thing inside of her.

"I'll go with you, only if you let Naruto-kun come along" Kushina said.

"I'm sorry but the Sandaime made it perfectly clear Kushina-sama that no one other than you are allowed to see him today" Viper said.

"No, if Naruto-kun isn't coming then you can suck it" Kushina said.

"_This girl is being a pain in the ass, though if I only bring him along and tell the secretary to not let the boy pass then I might just get the Uzumaki to come along" Viper thought._

"Very well Kushina-sama, the boy will be coming along" Viper said.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow for a moment and knew this was complete bull and her would be kept out of the room while Kushina had something she never wanted force on the poor girl and the boy wouldn't have it. However Naruto knew even if he was ten times stronger than the Sandaime he would still be unable to do anything.

"Come on Kushina-chan, we can't keep the old man waiting" Naruto said.

Kushina beamed at the boy and latched onto his arm making Naruto blush a bit but continued to think of any way to make the Sandaime rethink. If anything he would blind everyone and take Kushina away and flee from the village. When they reached the Hokage manor Naruto sensed another person and the malice like chakra and knew that the person was a Jinchuriki and also sensed that she was going to die so he knew Kushina would turn into a Jinchuriki.

Naruto learned about the Jinchuriki from his mother and father when he was four years old and knew that being one was not something anyone wanted. It also helped that Naruto was connected to one in a form of friendship so that made him very pissed off that his friend was going to be a Jinchuriki while he stood back and watched.

"Hello Viper-kun, I take it you have the Uzumaki" the secretary said.

"Yes it is, now can you watch over the boy while I go and get this over with" Viper asked?

"Sure thing Viper-kun, the Sandaime and Mito-sama are waiting for you" the secretary said.

Kushina dropped her jaw at this and wanted to kick this Anbu's ass for lying to her about this but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and slowly nodded seeing no way out of this one for the two. So Kushina slowly walked forward and entered the Hokage's office and then they a shushined to the sealing area followed by the real Naruto seeing as he made a seal-less **Kage Bunshin **at the right moment and followed them.

Though when Naruto arrived he was too late as the barrier seal was placed and all he could hear was the painful screams Kushina was releasing from her mouth as the sealing was now almost complete. Naruto clenched his teeth so hard that he ripped some of the skin form his mouth causing it to bleed followed by his fists clenching and causing blood to pour form them. His friend was in there right now and he couldn't do anything about it.

All Naruto wanted was to burst in and hold his friend and mutter soothing words from his mouth into her ears to make all the pain go away. But right now all he could do is sit and wait until the damn barrier was gone and storm in the place and get his friend out and to her apartment to lay her down and let her rest. When the barrier was down and people walked out Naruto rushed forward becoming a blue blur to anyone he past until he spotted Kushina very weakened and cringed every two minutes. The sight of Kushina like this made warm tears leak from Naruto's eyes, his best friend went through all this and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I'm so sorry, Kushina-chan I couldn't do anything about it" Naruto said.

Kushina slowly turned her head to see Naruto slowly making his way towards her and she could see the pain in his eyes about not being able to help her and she could see tear stains on the ground. Kushina knew that Naruto was the one who formed them as the Sandaime was in the back of the room with his poker face on not showing any emotion.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I know you would've done something about it if you could" Kushina said.

Slowly Naruto picked Kushina up bridal style and walked out of the sealing chamber as Kushina fell asleep snuggling into his chest. Naruto didn't have a key to Kushina's apartment so he went to his and did that he did. When they entered he placed Kushina on the bed while he took off his shirt and pants, in favor of black sweatpants as he lay down next to Kushina and slowly closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around Kushina's small form.

The next morning came and it was a normal day in the village though in Naruto's apartment that was something different as Kushina had her head on Naruto's chest with a smile on her face while her legs where intertwined with Naruto's legs. Slowly Kushina opened her eyes and let out a small squeak while her face turned a new shade of red as Naruto was holding her waist and holding her close to him while she had her head on his chest while her legs and his happen to be together.

The squeak was enough to awaken Naruto from his deep sleep and look at a now tomato red Kushina Uzumaki and looked at their bodies and also blushed a bit remembering the way he fell asleep and looked away to hide his growing blush.

"G-good morning Kushina-chan, how are you" Naruto asked?

"I'm good thank you, don't you think we should let go of each other" Kushina asked?

Naruto nodded and unwrapped his arms almost making Kushina hug Naruto again seeing as she lost the warmth that Naruto's body heat was keeping her nice and warm. After thanking Naruto for letting him stay the night Kushina bolted to her house as fast as she could with her blush not going down.

When they got to the academy neither Naruto or Kushina could look each other in the eye remembering how they woke up in the morning. This got their friends thinking whenever someone would ask what was up, this caused the two to blush and look away from one another and not say a word.

Throughout the rest of the day nothing really happened as Naruto and Kushina finally got over what happened to them and acted like their usual selves and acted like it was nothing and enjoyed their day. Though now we find Kushina and Mikoto in the sparing circle in the academy looking the other down as their teacher gave them the signal.

Both girls blurred forward as their fists met in the middle and then they bound back and sent a kick at one another at the same time and their legs smacked the others. Though Mikoto finally landed a punch on Kushina with Mikoto's left fist smashing into Kushina's cheek. Though Kushina didn't want to go down like this and did and round house kick on Mikoto's rips causing the Uchiha heiress to cough up a bit of blood.

Kushina and Mikoto dropped back and went to their respected corner and looked at each other for a moment before taking off again. Kushina sent a fist to Mikoto's gut while Mikoto sent a kick to Kushina's back causing both girls to back away from each other for a moment, before running at each other again and punching each other on their cheeks.

(Sidelines)

"Do those two always have to go all out whenever they do this" Naruto asked?

"Just face it Naruto-san, these two are just as bad as Minato-san and Hiashi-san" Inoichi said.

"Those two are just so troublesome whenever they fight" Shikaku said.

"Hey take that back I'm not that bad" Minato said.

"Yeah what blondie said, besides he knows that I'm better than he is" Hiashi said.

Minato and Hiashi just looked at one another as lightning shot out from their eyes and promised that they would beat the other when it was their match. The others just laughed at them seeing the two like this was usual and it was always funny.

Back to the fight Kushina and Mikoto were panting like crazy as the fight was going on and they looked at one another mentally saying that this was going to be the last attack. So with that Kushina and Mikoto ran at one another and landed a punch in their stomachs and dropped to the ground panting and glaring at one another.

"The winner is none of them" the teacher said.

Naruto rushed forward with Minato flanking him grabbed Kushina and Mikoto and dragged them back to the wall of the academy. Throughout the rest of the day it was sparing and it was going good until the last two people were standing Naruto and Minato.

"Will Naruto Hitsugaya and Minato Namikaze step forward" the teacher said.

Both boys walked forward as they got into the sparing ring nobody noticed that the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya watching from the shadows hoping for a good fight. Naruto and Minato even though they had been good friends really didn't want to lose to the other as they both cracked and loosened their muscles and got in their stance.

When the teacher waved his hand down Naruto threw a right handed punch while Minato threw a left handed punch. They caught their opponent's fist with their other hand and gripped it as hard as they could. They broke and sent a kick to each other with Naruto aiming for Minato's stomach and Minato aiming for Naruto's ribs. Their attacks hit home sending both boys away and they used one of their hands to balance out with Naruto being a bit faster and smash his fist right into Minato's face sending the blond away.

Minato disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving behind a log with a hole in it, though Minato reappeared behind Naruto and slammed a palm into his back and got Naruto's right heel in return. Again both boys staggered away for a moment before Naruto and Minato started to punch and kick one another hoping that the other will screw up and fail.

When it ended Minato and Naruto were sweating and panting eyeing each other and ran at each other and met in the middle and slammed their fists into each other and got blasted away and landed out of the ring breathing heavily.

"It looks like we have another tie, that is all for today" the teacher said.

Minato and Naruto stood up and walked back to the group and began to talk for about half an hour before they all went their separate ways. Though when Kushina got to her apartment three Kumo ninja happened to be waiting for her and ganged up on her and went after her. Though Kushina did try to put up a fight she failed and was forced out of her apartment and they shushined out of the village.

Though what they didn't know was Naruto had sensed Kushina's chakra leaving the village and even before the Sandaime Hokage could even send out a search party Naruto bolted from his apartment and rushed out of the village hot on the Kumo ninja's heels determined to save his best friend's life from being a slave.

**There you go people I have finished this update and now onto the others that I shall do.**


End file.
